Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows
Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows is a movie made by Ryantransformer017 and Transformersprimefan. Summary When Makuta is imprisoned by Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends, they come back to Metru Nui to rescue the rest of the Matoran and find out that Metru Nui has been taken over by the Visorak and two rulers Sidorak and Roodaka, whom Ryvine Sparkle, Cyrille Le Paradox, King Sombra, Nightmare Moon, Princess Malucia, 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz, Queen Chrysalis and the Night time villains work for. In order to free the Matoran and themselves they have to master the Toa Hordika abilities after they transformed into Toa Hordika. They reunite with Toa Vakama, Toa Whenua, Toa Matau, Toa Nuju, Toa Onewa and Toa Nokama. With their help, they must use their new abilities to defeat the villains and save Metru Nui. Plot Ryan reads a book The film starts with Ryan and his friends the Dazzlings getting ready for bed. Matau comes in wearing his pajamas and says that Ryan can read a story to them about the Bionicle legend. Ryan agrees and finds a book about the Great Rescue and finds out that the Toa they met are going back to Metru Nui to rescue the Matoran from "a ruthless king, a hoard of poisoners and a queen of the Visorak". Ryan and Sly Cooper noticed that Ryvine Sparkle and Cyrille Le Paradox are with them. Then, with no time to lose, Ryan gathers his friends and Sly's friends to go to Metru Nui and help the Toa rescue the Matoran. Thomas asks about the Toa they met and Ryan told him that to go to Metru Nui and rescue the Matoran. Also, the evil Makuta is still imprisoned but can still cause trouble even when sealed away. Thomas asks him how is that possible. Sci-Ryan shrugs and Ryan explains that even though Makuta is still sealed away, he can still cause trouble by giving his minions tasks. Cody hopes that Twivine is not with Makuta's minions because if she is, he will easily defeat her and the plundervines with the Elements of Harmony. Ryan says that Makuta may do something terrible to the Toa if they are not careful and Thomas suggests going back to the Bionicle world to help them. The rest of the gang agree and Ryan opens a rift to the Bionicle world. They step through and when they reach the other side, they looking at their surroundings. The Dazzlings look at their friends The Cyberlings and then goes into the cavern in the mountains. Then Tennessee Kid Cooper follows the 6 sirens into the cavern. Then, the 7 characters head down the path between two cliffs. They look at their surroundings and find out that the cavern is where Trivia * * * *Wallace and Gromit, Sci-Ryan, Spike the Dog, the Cyberlings, the Dazzlings, Spyro, Sci-Twi, Matau T. Monkey (EG), Timothy (Non-ghost engine version), Emmet, Lapis Laius, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, Batman (The LEGO Movie), Gwen (Total Drama), Gamer Kid, Benson, Machine Robos, Mario, MetalBeard, Flurry Heart, Windblade, Captain Hook, Captain Qwark, Clank, Thomas (EG), Scorpan, Sly Cooper, Murray, Bentley, Salim al-Kupar, Caveman "Bob" Cooper, Rioichi Cooper, "Tennessee Kid" Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Mike (Total Drama),will be good guest stars in this film. * *will be bad guest stars in this film. *will work for Sidorak and Roodaka. * * *The excitment conitnues in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 4: The Legend Reborn. * * * * *This film takes place after Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui. * * * * * * * Scenes *Ryan reads a book * *Meeting the Visorak/Roodaka! *The team gets captured and transformed * *The story of Keetongu/ * * * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Behind the Clouds *Better Then Ever *March of the Oreos *Everything is Awesome *You'll play Your Part *Awesome as I wanna Be *Let It Go * *Unleash The Magic * * * *Robot Riot * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan